earth8000fandomcom-20200216-history
Savos Aren
Béatrice et Bénédict |affiliation = Magi Order |base of operation = |homeworld = Earth |born = |died = |status = Deceased |identity = Secret |citizenship = |marital status = Married |occupation = Magus (Archmage) |education = Magi Order |species = Nephilim |gender = Male |height = 6'5" |weight = |eyes = Black |hair = Black |unusual features = |origin = |universe = Earth-8000 |placebirth = Greek, Athens |creator = |first = }} Savos Aren (also known as the Archmage of Ice or the God of Ice and even a god of magic) was the legendary male nephilim Archmage who'd lead the Magi Order against the Illuminati during the early stages of the prologue of the Holy Grail War during the late 15th Century A.D. An all-powerful nephilim, inheriting some of Lucifer's divine and holy power, became entangled in magic history as the greatest Archmage to every lived. He's known for embedding his divine and holy into a codex form within the Arch Crest. He'd became the Archmage in the early 15th Century, and stepped down in the mid 20th Century A.D. Biography Appearance Savos was a tall, well-built man. His eyes and hair are black, which was kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with some prominent spikes topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reach down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He had a sharp face, marked facial features and slight wrinkles below his eyes, as well as a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear. Both of his ears were adorned by silver-colored earrings, consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant. Savos would seen wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, with a thick, gray fur collar, as well as light gray oversleeves reaching to his upper arm with hems secured by two sets of double stitching; the back of Savos' shirt bears a light motif consisting of a circle with a segmented, upwards arc below it. Hanging from Savos' waist and covering his sides are two dark yellow, tasset-like cloths, he wears brown gloves over his hands and forearms and has his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots. Over his shirt, dons a gray, segmented metal chestplate, bearing the writing "Absolute Zerø", Savos' epithet, on the left pectoral; secured to it by two round, golden clasps is a long, brownish white cape hanging over the man's shoulders. Savos' armor is completed by two blue, rounded pauldrons, possessing metal-colored edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges, each adorned by a golden Tartarus symbol. Powers & Abilities Powers Transcendent Nephilim Physiology: Being the child of the Lightbringer, Savos inherited some of Lucifer's capabilities into his physiology, effectively making him a empowering nephilim with god-like abilities. However, despite this fact, Savos rarely uses his Nephilimic powers, and favours of his Ice Divine Slayer Magic he'd created using his Nephilim power. His physical condition is beyond peak human and entering the realm of superhuman. Combined with Ice Divine Slayer Magic, allowed him to physically go close combat to even the strongest of deities and any Ice God. Ice Divine Slayer Magic: A form of Divine Slayer Magic which allows Savos to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice for slaying a divine being. Like other Slayer Magic, it allows him to consume external sources of ice to enhance his own power and regain stamina while at the same time granting him immunity to it. He also gains tremendous resistance to his own ice (thereby eliminating a possibly lethal weakness). .]] Unlike Ice-Make, which focuses around shaping elaborate constructs out of ice, this Magic relies more on sheer power, with Savos generating rough, shapeless masses of purple ice in order to both cause grievous cuts and inflict immense blunt damage, as well as to protect himself from harm. The most fearsome aspect of Ice Divine Slayer Magic, however, are the incredible freezing capabilities it grants: with a simple swipe of his arm, the Divine Mage has been shown instantly freezing people and vast landscapes solid with the same ease; his mastery over such form of Magic is enough to single-handedly encase in ice the enturety of Athens and its Eternal Flame, holding the remaining spirit of the Fire Dragon Ignis. The ice itself is that of divine, with only a Divine Slayer Magic being the known magecraft to melt it. Not only he can freeze almost anything, he most certainly is capable of freezing matter on a atomical level. Arch Crest: The intricate of complex magic circuits in the form of a magic circle. The Arch Crest is the most powerful of magic crest as it contains knowledge, wisdom, and the ancient magecraft since the Age of Gods and most of the Medieval Ages. Savos is able to harness the Crest to perform quite possibly the oldest known magecraft known to the universe, and even perform Divine and Enochian Magecraft of true divinity force. Abilities Weaknesses Strengths Paraphernalia Equipment Weapons Relationships Trivia/Notes Category:Male Category:Nephilim Category:Magus Category:Archmage Category:Deceased Category:Divine Slayer Category:Ice Divine Slayer